


Firsts

by grantdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Just smut, Smut, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantdanvers/pseuds/grantdanvers
Summary: This is my take on why Alex was so over the moon about Maggie spending the night at her place, and why she couldn't stop glowing in 2x09.Really no plot here, just as a warning. ;)





	

Alex paces up and down the short distance of her apartment’s kitchen. She takes four strides towards her refrigerator, turns on her heel, then takes another four paces towards the window looking out onto National City, then turns again.

Her fingers twist into her sleeves of her black sweater, curling the seams into her fists then folding her arms into her chest. Alex can feel her heart thump in her throat, her pulse in her hands, her nerves on high alert. She paces still, trying to calm herself down. Maggie would be arriving any moment, their first night in at Alex’s apartment. Alex tries to drown out her nerves with her excitement, feeling the goosebumps crawl up her arms.

_Knock knock knock._

Alex springs into motion, pushing away from the window and pulling her sleeves up to her elbows. She takes a deep breath, combs a hand through her short bob, wavy and messy from the long day at the DEO, and opens the door to her apartment.

Maggie stands at her doorstep, a small grin pulling at her mouth. 

“Hey.”

She hands Alex a brown bag, a distinct logo with the name “Coulson’s” written across it. Alex accepts the offer, and after peering into the bag, a smile erupts on her face.

“Hey, yourself! You officially win the who-brings-the-best-food contest.”

Alex pulls two flat boxes from the bag, along with a large carton and several napkins. She turns to her fridge and pulls two beers from the side door, quickly grabbing a bottle opener and popping open both bottle caps.

“Really?” Maggie smirks. “Even better than Kara?” Maggie knows full well that she can’t compete with Supergirl on who brings Alex the best food — she can’t fly to Chicago for lunch, after all — but the sentiment from her new girlfriend still counts. She follows Alex into the kitchen after stripping off her jacket and boots. Maggie steps behind Alex, pulling Alex’s back into her front, propping her chin on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex hums, leaning her cheek gently on Maggie’s head. She folds her arms on top of Maggie’s, wrapped around Alex’s torso. “I’d say you’re at least tied. Kara’s never brought me Coulson’s famous grilled cheese before though, I’ll have you know.”

“Well, I’m glad I can please you, Danvers.” Maggie presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek, then grabs a beer from the counter and saddles up to the eat-in bar. She pulls one of the brown boxes towards her, opening it to reveal a perfectly grilled sandwich. Alex follows suit, taking a long swig of her beer.

“How’d you know I like Coulson’s, anyway?”

“I may have your sister’s number… and I may have asked her what you like to eat after a long day of beating up aliens.”

Alex looks impressed, her eyebrows raised as she takes a bite out of her grilled cheese. She never gave Maggie Kara’s number, but she guesses Maggie has her ways, being a detective and all.

“When Kara suggested Coulson’s, I’d assumed it was something you guys ate often.”

“It’s one of our old favourites from my college years, but we haven’t had it in a long time. I’m surprised she even remembers it exists.”

“Something tells me Kara has a great memory,” Maggie says, a coy smile playing across her lips. Alex looks at Maggie quickly but darts her eyes away just as fast, focusing on her meal. Maggie puts an end to the conversation, not wanting to push Alex too much on revealing what Maggie already knows as truth: Kara is Supergirl. But Maggie knows that once the time comes, Alex will tell her that her sister is the most powerful woman on the planet.

The pair finish their takeout and continue to nurse their dwindling beers. Alex shuffles around her kitchen, tossing out takeout containers and quickly opening and closing drawers. She opens and shuts the same drawer for the third time before Maggie has to interrupt.

“What’re you looking for?” Maggie asks.

“The bottle opener, I thought I just had it —”

Maggie hops down from her seat and opens the refrigerator. She hands Alex two more beers, then the bottle opener. “You left it in the fridge.”

Alex chuckles, then pops open both beers, handing Maggie one. She then leans against the counter, her foot tapping against the floor. Alex’s bottle is in hand but against her chest, arms folded as she stares out the window.

“Are you nervous, Danvers?”

“Me?” Alex exclaims, wide-eyed and mouth open. She turns to face Maggie. “Do — do I seem nervous?”

“Well, do you normally leave your bottle opener in the fridge then forget about it?”

“Good point.” Alex takes another long swig from her beer, gulping down a few mouthfuls. Maggie puts her bottle on the counter and steps over to Alex, taking the bottle from Alex’s hand and places it beside her own on the counter.

“Hey,” Maggie says, her hands on Alex’s shoulders, holding Alex’s gaze. “Don’t be nervous. This is us, you and me, remember? We can go slow. We don’t have to do anything tonight that you don’t want to do. I want you to feel comfortable around me, not nervous.”

Alex stares into Maggie’s eyes, knowing that she’ll be driven mad if she has to spend another moment being this close to Maggie without being _with_ her. Alex is done with feeling nervous, and she’s done with being just comfortable. Alex feels the heat from Maggie’s hands on her shoulders, and she can’t resist the urge of putting her own hands on Maggie’s hips, her thumbs resting gently against Maggie’s slightly protruding hipbones. Alex’s thumbs dip underneath Maggie’s dark jeans, and Alex can feel how warm and soft Maggie’s skin is beneath her clothes.

“Alex,” Maggie begins, her head dipping as she looks down to see Alex’s hands resting against her hips. She looks back up at Alex, who’s eyes remain trained on Maggie’s. “What do you wanna do?”

Alex looks at Maggie a moment longer then surges forward, pulling Maggie’s hips into her own as she kisses Maggie. Maggie’s hands move from Alex’s shoulders into her hair, pulling and tangling as she leans up into Alex. Alex moans softly into Maggie’s mouth. Alex adjusts, separating from Maggie for the shortest moment then recaptures Maggie’s lips. Maggie’s mouth opens and Alex pulls her in closer, a hand moving up to Maggie’s face, her thumb stroking Maggie’s cheek.

Alex starts to move them from the kitchen across the apartment, pulling at Maggie’s shirt while Maggie starts to unbutton Alex’s pants. Alex bites gently on Maggie’s lip before removing her sweater, then tosses it aside into her living room. Maggie pulls off her own shirt before Alex connects their lips once again. This time, Alex feels a moan escape from Maggie’s mouth. Once the pair reach the two steps leading up to Alex’s bed, Alex reaches around Maggie’s shorter body and picks her up, carrying her up the steps and sitting her down onto the bed. Maggie pulls Alex down with her, and Alex sinks into Maggie, their kisses becoming slower and deeper.

Maggie pulls away to slide up onto the bed, lying back onto a set of pale pillows. Alex watches, Maggie’s bare upper body sending a chill down Alex’s spine. Alex climbs up on the bed, straddling Maggie, then leans down to leave a quick kiss against Maggie’s neck. Maggie’s eyes close for a second, and when Alex pulls back they dart open again. She can see her chest heaving, the sight of Alex reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra making her heart pound.

Maggie pushes up onto her elbows, looking at Alex as she pulls a strap down her shoulder and stops, holding the bra against her, suddenly nervous again.

“Alex,” Maggie whispers, her hand coming up to Alex’s arm, stroking slow circles there. “Alex, we can stop. I don’t want to rush you —”

“No, it’s not that,” Alex says. “I’m ready, but I — I want you to know that this is the first time that…”

“I know, Alex. It’s okay.”

“Maggie.” Alex looks at her, wanting her. “It’s the first time I’ve done this with anyone that I’ve really… you know, cared about.”

Maggie smiles, pulling herself up closer to Alex. Maggie sits underneath Alex, her arms reaching underneath Alex’s own, her hands moving up behind to Alex’s back. She pulls Alex in for a slow kiss, and as Alex’s mouth opens against hers, Maggie feels her pulse drop down below her heart. Alex moves against her, deepening the kiss, and pulls her bra off entirely, tossing it aside. Maggie pulls Alex in closer, and as their chests collide, Maggie hears Alex’s breath hitch.

“I care about you, too,” Maggie says, a harsh breath escaping her mouth as the pair barely break apart enough to let out a breath. Alex smiles into Maggie’s mouth, and Maggie laughs as Alex pushes them back down into the pillows.

Alex, still straddling Maggie, leans over the smaller woman and tucks her head into Maggie’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses along her collarbone. Maggie’s eyes close and she focuses on keeping her breathing steady, not wanting this to end too quickly. She feels Alex moving lower, her lips rising slowly over one breast. The heat from Alex’s mouth sends goosebumps over Maggie’s chest, and Alex grins. Alex continues to tease Maggie, moving her mouth around Maggie’s breast, never staying in one place for too long. Maggie arches her back, moving closer to Alex, and Alex laughs again.

“You’re impossible,” Alex says through a laugh, and Maggie looks up to give Alex a short roll of her eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Maggie challenges, and faster than Alex could anticipate, Maggie flips them over, Maggie straddling Alex’s waist. Alex plants her hands on Maggie’s hips, her thumbs once more sneaking underneath the fabric of Maggie’s jeans. Maggie leans down, kissing Alex deeply before sitting back up. Maggie stares at Alex lying underneath her and she can feel her breath start to quicken in anticipation.

“Alex,” Maggie breathes. “You’re so beautiful.”

Alex stops her ministrations and returns Maggie’s gaze. Alex feels the blush creep into her cheeks and chest, not knowing what to say. She just looks at Maggie, realizing that she’s so unbelievably lucky to have found someone who feels the same way. _Finally._

“You’re beautiful, too.”

Maggie smiles and dips her head down again, this time to kiss Alex’s neck. Alex twists to give Maggie better access, enjoying the feeling of Maggie’s lips against her skin. Alex moves a hand from Maggie’s hips between them to unclasp the button on Maggie’s jeans. Maggie lifts her hips up, and Alex pushes Maggie’s jeans off her ass and down her legs. Maggie kicks them away, leaving her in her dark red underwear. Maggie rolls them over again and makes quick work of Alex’s pants and underwear, pushing them down her legs until they’re easy enough for Alex to kick off the bed. Alex lifts Maggie’s hips and pulls her underwear off, her hands shaking. Alex hovers over Maggie, enjoying the feeling of Maggie’s body heat radiating up into her. She slows her breath, wanting this to last as long as possible.

Maggie’s hand lingers on Alex’s ass, moving around to her front and up to massage her breast. Alex moans, and leans down to press her lips into Maggie’s. Maggie continues, feeling Alex become more and more aroused in her palm. Alex’s legs part overtop of Maggie, and Maggie moves her other hand between them, feeling her way down Alex’s toned stomach and down to her centre. Alex kisses Maggie harder, pushing a hand into Maggie’s hair and pulling her closer.

Alex reaches her other hand to the same spot on Maggie’s body, sending a ripple of shivers through Maggie’s body, feeling Alex’s hand against her. Maggie flicks a thumb over Alex’s firm nipple, and Alex’s head drops against Maggie’s chest.

“Please,” Alex sighs. “I need to…”

Maggie sighs herself, knowing this must be torture for Alex, to feel her so close and have waited for so long.

“Touch me,” Maggie whispers into Alex’s ear.

Alex obliges, pushing her hand down and letting a single finger slip into the slick heat. Maggie gasps, knowing already that she’s close. Alex pushes further, her finger sliding against Maggie’s clit and into her cunt.

“Fuck,” Alex groans, her lips grasping against Maggie’s neck. “Fuck, Maggie… I can’t…”

Maggie’s hand moves against Alex, her two fingers finding Alex’s clit and teasing the nerves. Alex’s hips buck against Maggie’s hand. The pair quickly find a rhythm, with Alex’s hand dipping in and out of Maggie while Maggie slides against Alex. Alex adds another finger, then pushes her thumb up to stroke Maggie’s clit. Maggie gasps against Alex’s neck, gripping Alex’s hair tighter.

Maggie’s hips start to rise off the bed, the pair holding one another close as they continue to move their fingers in and out. Maggie quickens her pace, feeling Alex grow slick and hot. She draws small circles around Alex’s clit, waiting for Alex to buckle. Alex pushes her thumb against Maggie hard, holding her two fingers inside, and the pair lurch at the same time.

“Maggie, fuck.”

Maggie cries out, a hitch in her throat as she comes against Alex. Alex feels Maggie convulse against her and she freezes in Maggie’s arms, her orgasm washing over her. Maggie’s fingers slow then stop, and the pair fall back against the bed. Maggie’s chest heaves as Alex draws lazy circles on Maggie’s stomach, feeling the thin layer of sweat glide across Maggie’s skin as she continues her pattern.

Maggie turns to look at Alex, eyes glittering, even though her body is completely spent. The sweat glistens on Maggie’s forehead and across her cheeks, and Alex has never thought she’s looked more beautiful.

“You sure this was your first time, Danvers?”

Alex nudges Maggie with her elbow, laughing as Maggie swats back. “I’m positive, _Sawyer_. Why, are you surprised at… well, that?”

“Not at all,” Maggie grins. She pulls Alex towards her, holding her gaze. “You’re incredible.”

Alex kisses Maggie, and Maggie runs a hand through Alex’s hair, pulling her close. The two part, and Alex rests a head against Maggie’s chest, feeling her breath rise and fall. Alex continues to draw circles on Maggie’s stomach, as Maggie curls Alex’s hair in her hands. The pair drift off in each other’s arms, sleep taking them.


End file.
